Larten Is That You?
by I.Will.Suck.Your.Blood
Summary: What were to happen if Larten had to be like a copy of Darren as a human, in a bid for them to bond, the clothes Darren wore, the food he ate etc. This summary is rubbish the story is much better!


**Disclaimer- I do not own the Darren Shan saga, or any of the characters within it.**

**This takes place after Darren became a prince.**

**What were to happen if Mr. Crepsley were to try and act more like his assistant, as a new project from the vampire princes. As you all know a vampire has to obey a prince. **

**I know it is a bit unrealistic,well really unrealistic, but just go with the flow! XD. **

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh!**

**Larten Is That You?**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Project_._**

"Larten! You are needed in the Hall of Princes!" Seba called halfway across the hall of Kheldon Lurt, he was standing near the door, in his usual red attire.

"Is it urgent?" Mr Crepsley enquired, finishing off his bowl of bat broth.

"Yes! You are needed immediately, you do not wish to anger the princes, do you? Also, there is quite a crowd waiting for your arrival."

"No, of course I do not. I will make my way over there at once. Can you make sure Darren has at least one bowl of bat broth later?"

"Okay, I will." Seba replied, smirking.

Outside The Hall of Princes, Mr Crepsley was wondering what the princes wanted of him this late in the morning.

"Larten Crepsley is allowed to enter The Hall of Princes." One of the guards announced.

So, Mr Crepsley walked inside with his head held high, as he always does, in front of the thrones where Darren Shan, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow and Paris Skyle sat.

"I am needed, sires?"

"Yes, you are, Larten. We, as the princes have decided that a new project shall take place. We want you to try and bond more with the young prince, since you are his mentor. This shall be done by ensuring that you well... are like a copy of Darren when he was a human child. The clothes he used to wear, the way he talked, what he used to eat, the games he used to play etc." Paris boomed.

Most of the audience burst out in laughter while Larten turned a few shades paler.

"Yes this will be very _interesting." _Darren grinned a mischievous, wolfish grin.

Mika snorted, his arms folded over his chest, he obviously wasn't too keen on the idea.

" As you wish, sire. However, where do I get the clothes from? The food? The games?" Mr Crepsley asked, mortified that he would have to put himself through this.

"There is no need to worry, Larten. Everything has been prepared prior to you finding out about this project_. _You will be observed to make sure there is no _disobedience." _Seba announced with a glint in his eyes that Larten had seen many times before, and he knew that was definitely not a good thing.

Mika clapped his hands twice, to catch the attention of the large audience of vampires. "Enough!" He roared, silencing the few vampires who were still whispering and murmuring to each other. "Everyone is to leave apart from the princes, Larten Crepsley and Seba Nile_" _He declared.

Almost all of the vampires who had arrived filed out quietly whilst Larten was filled in on all of the extra details.

**********

"Larten, you will eat typical human food, use human technology, think in the human way and don't forget to talk like a human child, with slang and whatnot." Paris summarised, enjoying the colour drain even further from Mr Crepsley's face.

"I still think this is madness" Mr Crepsley muttered under his breath.

"This is gunna be, like, great. This is was a brill idea of mine!" Darren interrupted, laughing at this supposedly huge joke.

Mr Crepsley glared daggers at Darren and instantly the laughter died on his lips. Boy, was he going to get a cuff around the ear tonight!

"Thank you for interrupting me, Darren. May I continue?" Paris requested, annoyed.

"Yes sire, sorry." Darren, almost whispered, gaining control of himself.

"Since I was rudely interrupted" Paris shot Darren a look of disdain.

"I shall continue. This new project will start at sunset, and I think we shall call it The Larten 2 Darren project. Now! Off to sleep everyone, we all need our beauty sleep!" Paris laughed

And with that, everyone went to their coffins, or in Darren's case, hammock, with mixed emotions about sunset

**To Be Continued...**

**So, that was my first fanfic! Please review. Thank you for reading this far. More chapters on the way!**


End file.
